Nintendo Hearts: Lego Dreams
''Nintendo Hearts: Lego Dreams ''is a Japanese-American action role-playing game developed by Nintendo, LEGO, Disney, and Square-Enix. Plot The heroes discover a strange world made entirely of Lego bricks. When they enter the world through a portal, they are asked to stop Lord Vortex before he destroys all of the lego Dimensions. Gameplay Worlds/Dimensions *New York (Ghostbusters/Fantastic Beasts) *Marvel New York (The Avengers/Spider-Man) *Nowhere (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Gotham (Batman) *Metropolis (Superman) *Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) *Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *World of Street Fighter (Street Fighter) *Bricksburg *Faraway Galaxy *Mewni/Echo Creek *Beach City, Delmarva *Enchancia *Oz (Wizard of Oz) *Land of Ooo *Asgard (Thor) *Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio) *Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) *Animal Circus (Dumbo) *The Great Forest (Bambi) *South America (Saludos Amigos) *Mexico (The Three Caballeros) *Stories of Music (Make Mine Music) *The Giant's Beanstalk (Fun and Fancy Free) *Wintertime (Melody Time) *Mr. Toad's Wild Home (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) *Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) *Neverland (Peter Pan) *Home of Lady's Owners (Lady and the Tramp) *Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) *DeVil Mansion (101 Dalmatians) *Wart's Castle (The Sword in The Stone) *The Jungle of Animals (Jungle Book) *Cat's Paris (The Aristocats) *Nottingham (Robin Hood) *100 Acre Wood (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh/Winnie The Pooh) *Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers) *The Fox's Woodland (The Fox and The Hound) *Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *Mousedom (The Great Mouse Detective) *1988 New York (Oliver and Company) *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Mugwomp Flats (The Rescuers Down Under) *Beast's Castle (Beauty and The Beast) *Agrabah (Aladdin) *Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Pride Lands (The Lion King) *Virginian Home Tribes (Pocahontas) *La Cite des Cloches (Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Olympus Coliseum (Hercules) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Deep Jungle (Tarzan) *Aladar's Prehistoric Home (Dinosaur) *Emperor's Kingdom (The Emperor's New Groove) *Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Mirage Arena (Lilo and Stitch) *Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) *The Bear's Forest (Brother Bear) *Patch of Heaven (Home on The Range) *Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) *Todayland (Meet The Robinsons) *Andalasia (Enchanted) *Hollywood (Bolt) *New Orleans/Maldonia (The Princess and The Frog) *Corona (Tangled) *Sugar Rush (Wreck It Ralph) *Arendelle (Frozen) *San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) *Zootopia (Zootopia) *Motonui (Moana) *Midgar (Final Fantasy) *Shibuya (The World Ends With You) Characters Main Minor Antagonists Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia * Category:Nintendo Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Cassie Moats's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero Category:Earthbound Ice Climbers Game and Watch Category:Fire Emblem Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pikmin Category:Animal Crossing series Punch-Out Xenoblade Chronicles Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Simpsons Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Adventure Time Category:Jurassic World Category:Doctor Who Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Back to the Future Category:Harry Potter Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Mission: Impossible Category:The A-Team Category:DC Comics Category:Knight Rider Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ninjago Category:Scooby Doo Category:Extra Terrestrial Category:Ghostbusters Category:Portal Category:Gremlins Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Saludos Amigos The Three Caballeros Category:Make Mine Music Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Melody Time The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty One Hundred One Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Aristocats Category:Robin Hood The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Category:The Rescuers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Down Under Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:Fantasia 2000 Dinosaur Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Bolt Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:The World Ends With You Category:Crossovers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Sofia the First Category:James Bond Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:Star Wars Category:Indiana Jones Category:The Avengers Category:Darkstalkers Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil